Neck City, Missouri
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 186 |population_density_km2 = 184.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 476.9 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 285 |elevation_ft = 935 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 37 |latm = 15 |lats = 23 |latNS = N |longd = 94 |longm = 26 |longs = 38 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 64849 |area_code = 417 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-51356 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0729933 |website = |footnotes = }} Neck City is a city in Jasper County, Missouri, United States. The population was 186 at the 2010 census. It is part of the Joplin, Missouri Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Neck City is located at (37.256327, -94.443825) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 186 people, 68 households, and 49 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 81 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 93.5% White, 2.2% Native American, and 4.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.6% of the population. There were 68 households of which 33.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.8% were married couples living together, 8.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 1.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 27.9% were non-families. 25.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.29. The median age in the city was 37.8 years. 27.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 4.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 28% were from 25 to 44; 24.7% were from 45 to 64; and 15.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.4% male and 51.6% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 119 people, 49 households, and 34 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,149.6 people per square mile (459.5/km²). There were 54 housing units at an average density of 521.7 per square mile (208.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.64% White, 0.84% Native American, and 2.52% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.04% of the population. There were 49 households out of which 30.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.9% were married couples living together, 6.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.6% were non-families. 28.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.91. In the city the population was spread out with 26.9% under the age of 18, 10.1% from 18 to 24, 24.4% from 25 to 44, 27.7% from 45 to 64, and 10.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 124.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 128.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $29,375, and the median income for a family was $33,438. Males had a median income of $16,458 versus $20,000 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,454. There were no families and 3.4% of the population living below the poverty line, including no under eighteens and none of those over 64. References * http://2010.census.gov/2010census/popmap/ * http://www.census.gov/ Category:Cities in Jasper County, Missouri Category:Joplin, Missouri metropolitan area